


Eyes Only for You

by nadiaselite



Category: Avengers: The Initiative, Captain Marvel (2019), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner & Thor Friendship, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie-centric (Marvel), F/F, F/M, Jealous Thor (Marvel), Marvel Universe, Possessive Thor (Marvel), but high key she's in love with carol, love this for them, soft fic, the softest avenger, the strongest avenger, valkyrie is low key in love with carol, we love a bromance, who isn't in love with her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiaselite/pseuds/nadiaselite
Summary: Thor introduces Valkyrie to Carol and then immediately regrets it when he finds out she has a fat crush on her.





	Eyes Only for You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic that takes place directly after my first Thor x Valkyrie fic called "You're Not Alone." I recommend reading that before reading this one because it'll make a little more sense and won't seem so random.

Coming back to the Avengers headquarters Thor felt more hopeful than ever. He was ready to fight and it was all thanks to Brunnhilde. He still couldn’t help but laugh at her name. It felt so wrong calling her by name, but she hadn’t told him to say otherwise and he respected it. He respected her.

He quickly ran through introductions Valkyrie was unimpressed as usual. He didn’t expect anything more than a lighthearted smile and firm handshake. But then he introduced her to Carol Danvers. And it was like she shifted into a parallel universe. She was giggling. Actually giggling like a teenage girl. Not once did she tear her eyes off her. It was the same look that his fans on Earth gave him. For some reason, he just couldn’t help but feel jealous. 

“I’d heard rumors about what you’d done for the Skrulls, but to meet you in person is just…” The smile on her face grew so wide that it was starting to physically hurt her face. Carol was a **_woman_ **. She was a legend. A damn breathtaking legend. 

Thor stared between Carol and Brunnhilde watching them as they interacted. It was like he didn’t even exist. She’d been here for a total of five minutes and ever since it was like he was the ugliest person in the room. Completely invisible beneath the shining sun that was Carol Danvers.

Walking up to him Bruce clapped his palm on his shoulders flashing him a teasing smile. “Come on. ” He carefully pulled Thor towards the rest of the group sitting around a large table mapping out their plans, but Thor couldn’t keep his eyes off Carol and Brunnhilde.

He had no reason to hate her. He didn’t hate her. She was a strong woman that was there to help them. Carol was going to help save the world and he needed to accept that. But damn he just couldn’t wrap his mind around it. What did she have that he didn’t? Other than majestic hair that glowed and the ability to fly using her own two fists. 

Thor quickly smelled his armpits as well as his breath checking for any signs of odor. No. No. It wasn’t that. He had just showered. There was no way she smelled better than him. 

“Looks like you’re the big green guy today, huh?” Bruce let out a heavy chuckle earning a few laughs from a few people around the room. 

Although, they hadn’t discussed their relationship or what she meant to him everyone knew. It was one of those things they didn’t really need to talk about because everyone just understood. It was something he was extremely grateful for because even he couldn't put their relationship into words. If he could even call it a relationship.

“Does she smell better than me?” Thor scanned the room looking for any article of clothing that looked like it belonged to her just so he could get one sniff. He just wanted to know. Maybe he was insane. HE was definitely insane. “Is she the strongest Avenger? Stronger than me?”

Bruce placed his hand on Thor’s forearm giving it a soft squeeze. "Sorry to break it to you, but she definitely does smell better than you.” Thor’s jaw clenched tightly as he narrowed his eyes at her through the window. Like it was the worse thing that could possibly happen to him. It was extremely amusing to see him like this. “And you were never the strongest Avenger.”

Thor stared back at him a completely lost look in his eyes as if he were stripped of his true identity. _Never the strongest Avenger?_ He was so offended he couldn't even look at her anymore. This was too much for one day and he couldn’t quite stomach the idea of things getting any worse.

“Okay. So, may we continue?” Tony closed the door behind him ripping off a bandage and tossing it in the trash as he leaned over the edge of the table. It was clear he was still exhausted, but that wasn’t going to stop Tony Stark. “We know where Thanos is thanks to Thor, but we need a foolproof plan to get the gauntlet from him.”

“You almost did it in space.” Natasha leaned back in her chair her eyes narrowed up at Tony.

“Yeah well almost isn't good enough. And if you haven't noticed we took a pretty bad hit when that big ugly grape snapped his fingers and made half of the universe disappear.” Tony slammed his fists into the table letting out a frustrated scream. He had already wasted five years mindlessly floating around in space and there was no way in hell he'd be able to waste another minute. He needed to get everyone back. He needed to get Peter back. 

“Hey. We’ve all taken losses, but that’s just a greater reason to fight.” Thor made his way over to Tony giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze for reassurance. They all had different reasons for fighting, but whatever they were it was the only thing that was going to get them through this. If they even got through it at all. "We can't let those lives lost go to waste."

“I think we should sleep on it.” Everyone’s attention turned towards Scott as he stood up pushing his chair in. He quickly made his way towards Tony. “I’m just saying Tony just got back today and Pepper already looks like she wants to murder him. So, we should let the man get some rest and spend some time with his fiance.”

The attention in the room shifted from Scott to Pepper sitting right outside the room with her arms crossed in front of her chest and a vicious look in her eyes.  She definitely looked prepared to kill them all and they weren't going to test her. So, the room pretty much came to a unanimous decision that Scott was actually right for once. Tony wasn't the only person who needed a night to cope with how strenuous their day had been.

Thor made his way out of the room to find Carol and Brunnhilde lost in conversation. He’d never seen her this excited about anything ever. Granted he didn’t know her long, but then again she was drinking away her feelings to run away from the ghosts of her past so she wasn’t much of a cheery person. Maybe he was jealous, he was definitely jealous. It was clear she was interested in Carol in a way she’d never been interested in him. Now he wasn’t sure if she was even interested in him at all or if it was just some hookup.

"If you stare at her any longer you'll burn a hole through her face." Steve gave him a pat on the shoulder. He wasn't sure how he felt about her either, but he trusted Fury enough to understand she was going to help. 

"I'm sure she'd just burn me right back. Probably ten times better since she's so much better than me." Thor rolled his eyes as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"She is better than you. She's better than us all." Rhodey stood beside the two of them watching Carol from a distance. She was extraordinary, but it explained why Fury kept her a secret from them for so long. If they had her all along they wouldn't have become who they were. "Looks like the future for the Avengers is in completely capable hands."

"She'll be a great addition to the team." Steve shifted his attention off of her and to Thor standing beside him. "Don't worry. You're still the only the God of Thunder around here."

Thor let out a soft laugh. It felt like things were finally going back to how they were. Some subtle teasing. Some nice banter. It felt like they were back to being them again. Something that had felt impossible for the past few years.  

"Go get some rest. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Rhodey nodded in their direction before heading down the corridor to his bedroom. 

It wasn't long before Steve joined him and the others.

Instead of sitting with Carol and Brunnhilde he decided he too would get some rest. So, he continued on down the corridor towards his room. He went on until he ran into two distraught women. Two people, he’d never seen before. One woman who looked a little older, just a few grey hairs here and there. And another woman who looked like she was in her mid-thirties. 

“Hi, my name is Maria this is my daughter Monica.” She was nearly shaking as she held her hand out for him to take flashing an anxious smile in his direction. “Can you please take me to Carol?”

Thor silently nodded before guiding them towards the main room. Before they even got into the room Maria and Monica began running tears rolling down their cheeks as they attacked Carol with hugs and kisses.

Feeling like he was intruding on an intimate moment Thor shifted his attention to Brunnhilde standing beside him. Her attention finally on him. “Enjoy your day gawking over Carol?”

She smirked up at him completely satisfied with herself. She had to admit she was definitely gawking over Carol but who wouldn’t? Carol was strong, powerful, and not to mention absolutely gorgeous. If Thor was a god then Carol was a goddess. They were both absolutely divine beings. Truth be told she envied them both.

“Dare I say it, but is the great God of Thunder jealous?” She raised an eyebrow at him, her smile just uncontainable. It was so satisfying to know that she had him wrapped around her finger. Because even though they didn’t need a title it was always reassuring to know he cared.

“I do not get jealous.” Thor folded his arms in front of his chest like some big child. But as much as he denied it they both knew it wasn’t true. He was jealous and for the first time, he’d ever truly felt insecure.

“That’s Carol’s wife, Maria. That’s their daughter, Monica.” Brunnhilde shifted her attention to the three of them standing in the middle of the room lost in conversation. She admired what they had even if it was insanely messy. She rarely got to see them. At least she had something to come home to. That was more than what she could say for herself. “We spent basically all our time together talking about them. It was actually really nice.”

“Oh.” Thor couldn’t tear his eyes off Brunnhilde. Maybe he wasn’t the only one who was jealous. Judging by the way she was looking at Carol and her family he understood. She wanted what they had. He couldn’t blame her because he did too.

Carol pressed a chaste kiss to Maria's lips, her eyes squeezing shut as she took in the moment. She was home again and it felt heavenly. There wasn't a single thing in the universe that could compare to how good she felt when she was with her. After a few seconds, she realized it wasn't just them anymore. Her attention shifted to Monica, Thor, and Brunnhilde standing around them.

“Thor, I’d like to introduce you to Monica. She’s a pretty big fan of yours.” Carol softly smiled in his direction. Monica glared at her for a few seconds before mimicking her smile.

Thor quickly wrapped Monica in his arms giving her a tight squeeze. “Do you want to take a picture? Talk? I don't know have an autograph or something?” It was more so for him than for her. Just knowing that there was someone who still thought he was great even if he didn’t necessarily feel like it was comforting. 

“Oh my god, yes. Can you take a picture of us, mom?” She handed her phone to Maria before wrapping her arms around Thor’s waist once more. Since she’d joined SHIELD she’d been waiting for the day that she’d get to meet him. There were a few occasions she almost had the opportunity to work with him but didn't. But this was way better anyway. 

“How long have you two been married?” Realizing how stupid he’d been all day he wanted to get to know Carol. Really get to know her. Clearly, she was a good person, worthy of being respected and being obsessed with. He was still jealous of Carol, but not for the reasons he should have been.

“We’ve been best friends for as long as I can remember, but we’ve been married for about 15 years now.” Carol draped her arm over Maria’s shoulder holding her with pride. Maria had always been her best friend and now her wife. She was grateful for every day she was able to call her, hers. It was a luxury she could never take for granted. “How long have you two been together?” She pointed between Thor and Brunnhilde.

Thor and Brunnhilde exchanged a nervous look. Both of them spitting out various versions of denial mixed with incoherent rambling. 

"I'm sorry. I just assumed you were since you’ve been basically gaping over her all day.” Maria elbowed Carol in the side glaring at her to shut up, but she didn’t take the hint. Instead, she shifted away from Maria and towards Monica. “Looks like you’re out of luck Lieutenant Trouble.”

Monica’s eyes went wide as she turned towards Carol, but before she could grab her Carol began running around the room. Maria quickly ran after the two trying to break them apart as they wrestled around the room like they were dancing. They were bursting with happiness.

Thor and Brunnhilde couldn’t help but appreciate what they had. Two women who loved each other dearly. Who would clearly do anything for one another. And a beautiful young woman they raised together. Someone, they could call their own. It was everything they’d hoped for but felt they were never truly worthy of having.

“Hope you all enjoy your night.” He waved his hand in their direction earning no response in return. The three of them were too busy lost in laughter and conversation. But he didn’t mind it at all. It was kind of a relief to see someone happy around here for once. 

Turning back towards Brunnhilde he held out his hand for her. “Come on.”

She was taken back at first but eventually took his hand in hers. It’d been a long day and maybe some sleep would do her some good. She needed to sleep on the past 48 hours, all of it being too confusing for her to even comprehend. Upon entering the room she quickly slipped out of her gear leaving her in a tank top that hugged her chest and a pair of shorts that stopped mid-thigh.

Thor locked the door behind him turning back towards her he felt his breath get caught in his throat. He knew she wasn’t going to sleep in her armor, but he definitely hadn’t considered that she’d be sleeping in _that_. He promised himself that he wouldn’t do anything else until they talked.

He rubbed at the back of his neck. Staring between the bed and the floor. "If you want the bed I can take the floor. Or we can-"

"No. It's okay. You can sleep in the bed too." It tugged at her heart a bit to think he wasn't comfortable enough to share a bed with her. Especially considering everything that had already happened between them, but she understood why he was hesitant. It's not like they had talked about anything.

Taking a deep breath he slipped out of his own armor. Stripping right down until he was left in just his trousers. It had definitely been a long day but lately, every day had felt longer than the last. His emotions began to resurface, the emotions he’d spent all day repressing. It felt like the only time he could truly allow them to show was as soon as the door closed behind him. When he was alone. But now it wasn’t just him. He had her. 

“The sun will shine on us again.” Valkyrie propped herself up on her side watching as Thor ran through his thoughts. Loki’s last words to him still resonated deeply within him. He spent every day watching the sunrise and the sunset. It felt like it was all he had left of him anymore. “That was the last thing my brother said to me. I keep waiting around every day hoping he’ll come back, but he doesn’t.”

All he wanted was everything to go back to how things were. It killed him inside every day to even think about it. The past five years he’s just been living like a ghost. Too stubborn to die, but too depressed to truly live. He felt like he had to survive for all the people he’d failed but sometimes he felt like he was unworthy of living.

“We’ll find our happiness one day too.” Brunnhilde sat back up in bed holding her hand out for Thor. All she could do for him was be there. Show him she would always be by his side. At least that’s what she wanted for herself but she understood it was going to take time. Judging by how he was today it was clear he was trying.

 "Thank you, Brunnhilde. For being here." Thor took her hand lying between her legs as he rested his head against her chest. She tightly cradled his head in her arms. And it felt like it was all he ever needed. Just someone to come home with who just understood. Who didn’t judge him for being so weak, but instead embraced it. He wrapped his arms around her leg as they sat in silence carefully running his fingers along the inside of her thigh. As much as he needed her to give him strength he knew she needed it too.

 "Call me Valkyrie. It makes me feel important." Being referred to as Valkyrie also made her feel like she was closer to all the Asgardian Valkyries that had fallen. 

"You are important." He knew how much the title meant not just to her but to all of Asgard. Being a Valkyrie wasn't something that could be taken lightly. He surely didn't. 

She felt comfortable with him. They were completely intertwined sitting in silence just allowing each other to get lost in their thoughts.  They didn’t need to talk about their feelings, it wasn’t like them. But to be able to just be there was enough for both of them. Because for some situations silence spoke more than anything else.

A chuckle vibrated through Valkyrie’s chest as she considered their day. The soft chuckle quickly turning into uncontrollable laughter.

He released her leg as he held himself up just enough to look at her in complete confusion. She leaned back against the bed holding her sides in pain as she continued to laugh. It rapidly became contagious as Thor found himself laughing with her even if he didn’t understand why.

The two of them lied side by side laughing until they were blue in the face. Tightly holding onto their sides they stared up at the ceiling until they caught their breath again.

“You were jealous of Carol today.” She propped herself onto her side once again turned towards Thor, her body pressed up against his. Her finger ran up and down his bicep as she began to dig through her thoughts. “Why?”

He kept his eyes on the ceiling not quite sure how to answer her question without sounding insane. They barely knew each other, but somehow their shared dark past was enough for both of them to feel something. It was more than a friendship for him, but he wasn’t sure if it was mutual. “Because.”

“Because, what?” She’d be damned if she didn’t dig for more. She deserved to know. The hell she went through to find him there was no way she was going to let this go. "Because you wish you had her hair? Because of me too."

“No. Because as long as I’ve known you, you haven't laughed like that once. I was jealous that it wasn’t me you were laughing with.” He turned his head towards her catching the glimmer in her eyes. A small smile formed at the corner of her lips. “I was jealous because of the way you looked at her.”

“And how did I look at her?” Her brows furrowed forming a firm wrinkle above her nose. And he couldn’t help but admire her beauty.

The image of her sitting across from Carol resurfaced. The way she was leaned forward holding onto every word that came out of her mouth. The way she smiled at her. The way she laughed at her jokes. Part of him felt hopeful that she could be happy again, but part of him felt insecure that she’d never be that happy with him. “You looked at her like she hung the moon in the sky."

“I mean have you met her? She’s amazing.” She teasingly smiled at him softly pushing his shoulder. “I admire her. She’s a universal legend. And to meet her was a dream come true. But that doesn’t change this or us.”

She watched as he shifted his attention back to the ceiling as if to let her words settle in once again. “I like her. I mean who doesn’t. But she can’t compare to what you mean to me.” Tears welled up in her eyes. More so happy tears than sad ones. 

“Look we're stuck together now there’s no going back, but I can't really do this whole talking about my feelings thing. It feels too out of character.” It felt like being on Earth had made her weak. She was crying literally all the time. Maybe she had it right the first time because drinking all day felt a lot better than crying all day. 

“Agreed.” He let out a light chuckle. A level of ease finally settling into his skin. He grabbed her waist pulling her on top of him. “We should stick to what we do best.”

Grabbing her by the back of the neck her pulled her in catching her lips with his own. The first kiss was chaste. It was something soft, something he could appreciate. There was a pause just enough time for their eyes to lock before Valkyrie rolled over pulling Thor on top of her.

They fell into their rhythm. Only occasionally breaking apart for air. Things picked up and before either of them could even understand their clothes were on the floor and they were nothing but heat. A fire burning rapidly with every kiss and every touch. Her nails digging into his back. His lips against her skin. The euphoria fueled their wants and needs more than either of them could have anticipated. 

She was his own little piece of paradise. And he was determined to enjoy her as much of it as possible before it was too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this soft fic with many appearances from a lot of your favorites. It's very Thor-centric with a lot of Carol Danvers. Please comment and share. 
> 
> xoxo


End file.
